The Dragonslayer Lies
by kxt4161
Summary: A story about Natsu's past, does it change his relationship with Fairytail?
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy**

"Come on Lucy!" Natsu hollered across the room, hunched over the guild's request board, "let's go on a job!"

"We'll to tag along too." Gray and Erza answered, glancing at Natsu before returning to their spar.

Wendy perked up from playing with her doll, "Me too!"

Lucy who had not even heard them, was busy writing a letter. Natsu walked over with the flyer and stuck it under her face, "Let's go!" The request was a reward for catching a crazed-psycho criminal who appeared a few days ago and since set towns and villagers on fire

"Yeah, sure I still have to pay the rent for my apartment anyways, lemme just finish this real quick." Natsu smiled his famous smile that would almost cover half of his face, nodded and left to make some more ruckus in the guild before he left. Lucy licked the envelope carefully, stamped it and handed it to Mirajane to hold on to.

* * *

**Carla**

'_"NATSU!" yelled Lucy in despair, choking back tears. Erza's eyes widened, staring into the deep cavern that was closing just as fast as it opened. . . ._' Carla shook her head, erasing the thought.

"Are you okay Carla?" Wendy asked, bothered by the stressed look on Carla's face.

Carla nodded in response. "It's okay, it's going to be alright, everything is fine." Reassuring herself. She glanced over at Natsu who was currently moaning in distress from the train. Smiling, she calmed down, laid her head on Wendy's lap, and slowly closed her eyes.

"I'm never getting on a train again." Natsu groaned, his face paleish green.

"That's what you always say," Happy said, trailing along with the rest.

Lucy looked around the city in awe, "It's really pretty here!" Gray nodded in agreement.

"Let's find a hotel first, so tomorrow we can go finish the job." Erza stated, not looking up from the map in her hands.

* * *

**Erza**

"AAAAGHHHHH!" Natsu roared.

Gray threw the pillow back at Natsu just as hard as he did, "WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU JERK?!" Incidentally, the pillow hit Erza. Fire bellowed in her eyes, as she turned to them. "HE DID IT!" Natsu yelled, pointing his finger at Gray.

Lucy and Wendy sat there bored, as if this happened all the time.

Erza sat down peacefully on her mountain of Natsu and Gray, knocked out entirely, eating her cake.

Lucy went over to Natsu to help him up, "Are you ok?"

Happy, who was floating nearby, said childishly, covering his mouth with his paws, "You LIKE him!" smiling between laughs. Wendy giggled too.

In seconds, Happy joined Gray underneath Erza and Lucy.

* * *

**Wendy**

Wendy was troubled. She always knew when Carla had a vision, but kept quiet about it. From the looks of it, it was really bad. Staring at the ceiling of the hotel, she was unable to fall asleep. Listening to the eerie noises of the night, Wendy glanced at Carla seeing how peaceful she was, drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**Gray**

The sun shined bright in Gray's eyes, blinding him momentarily. He put up his hands to shelter himself from the sun, but nothing changed.

"It's too hot outside to fight," Lucy moaned.

Natsu however was psyched up, "Hehehehe. Come on you guys let's go, LET'S GO!" smiling his wide toothy grin.

They were wandering around in the forest, the last place where the terrorist was seen. It feels like they were just going in circles, Gray thought. He tried to lower the temperature around them, but Natsu naturally brought it back up.

"Let's split into teams, this is taking too long." Erza stated. The rest nodded.

"Me and Happy!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye!" said Happy.

"I'll go with Wendy," declared Carla.

Erza nodded her head in agreement, "That means Gray, Lucy, and I will go together," slamming Gray and Lucy's heads against her armor. Soon after, they slumped to the ground.

They all went in different directions, Natsu and Happy, Wendy and Carla, and Erza dragging along an unconscious Gray and Lucy.

* * *

**Natsu**

"Ahhhh," Natsu stretched his arms behind his head, "This'll be a piece of cake."

Happy was flying around nearby, "Aye!"

"Hey, why don't you go look from above and I'll look on the ground?" Happy nodded, shooting off into the sky.

Natsu walked around for a bit, until he smelled something new. Or some_one._ Rushing off into that direction, he called down Happy, and the two rushed farther into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**KYAAA! I'm so excited! Thanks for all the views! This is my first fanfiction, so plz send me feedback! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Lucy**

Moaning, Lucy opened her eyes. Trees, the sky and the ground flew past her like wind, as if she was going back in time, and the world seemed to twist. Soon after, she realized, Erza was still dragging her along, but for some reason, Gray wasn't there anymore. 'Maybe Erza accidentally let go of him,' thought Lucy, smirking at the thought, 'or maybe on purpose.'

She smiled at the sky, relaxed and at ease. Lucy saw the clouds pass by, the tops of the trees too, and some birds flying away from a huge fire. Fire?

"Erza do you see that?" Lucy asked, standing up from the ground.

She nodded, "Me and Gray have been trying to get there, but new ones just keep popping up. I think Natsu might be in trouble."

Lucy looked at Gray and snickered, "What?" he asked, eyebrow raised looking at her expression.

"Nothing," Lucy grinned.

* * *

**Juvia**

"Oh Gray, when will you ever notice Juvia?" a voice whispered behind a tree, not far from where Lucy, Erza, and Gray were.

"I'll come up saying that I was working on a quest and then he'll say, 'Oh Juvia, I'll help you find your way, and then we can run off into the sunset.'" Juvia thought, "Nothing can go wrong with that! Gray-sama will be mine!" her eyes gleamed with satisfaction.

* * *

**Wendy**

"Carla, let's go check out what going on over there!" Wendy shouted above the winds to Carla, who was carrying her, nodded.

Tall trees around her were burning down to stubs, and Wendy couldn't see anything

through all the fire. They tried to call out for Natsu or Happy, but no response came. In the end, they decided to search by foot.

* * *

**Happy**

"Happy we have to keep moving, or else the criminal won't notice us!" Natsu yelled, while quickly setting another tree on fire.

Happy groaned, slowing down gradually from exhaustion, "Aye sir." not enthusiastic at all.

The scent was going away from the fire, but Natsu could still sniff it out, no problem. He turned and looked behind him, seeing the tree engulfed in the fire he just created. A few seconds later, Natsu suddenly dropped to the ground, Happy falling short after.

"Thanks Happy," Natsu murmured, "sorry 'bout that." Holding onto him, Natsu stumbled into the forest, farther and farther. . .

* * *

**Erza**

Erza, Lucy, and Gray jogged through the forest of flaming trees, "We're getting close," Erza said through pants.

Lucy stopped, making Gray and Erza bump into her, all 3 of them toppling over.

"Why'd you stop?!" Gray shouted, clearly flustered. Lucy slowly stood up and muttered something that sounded like 'hair snow flier. he has gong'. Confused, Erza look up at where Lucy was pointing and huffed.

Erza smiled, "Looks like we were wrong." Lucy caught a glimpse of Natsu. Shortly after, they quickly got back up and trailed Natsu as he ran through the forest.

* * *

**Carla**

Tears flowed down everyone's cheeks like rivers. Lucy dropped to her knees and clawed at the ground, desperately trying to bring back Natsu, but no luck. Water dripped onto the back of her hand, and a childish giggle was strong in the air. . .

"Carla!" Wendy screamed, falling through the sky, "Carla snap out of it!" Wendy desperately tried to shake her awake.

Carla blinked, and thanks to her quick reactions, she picked up Wendy and set her on the ground, panting hard like she just ran a marathon.

"I'm sorry I-" Carla's voice broke as she watched Wendy stand up, ears twitching. All of a sudden she started running, faster than she could ever run. Carla, confused and worried, and for the first time in her life she didn't know what else to do, other than follow her.

* * *

**Sorry I sorta made Carla sound like Wendy, I guess, and the chapter's short too, but anyways, hope you like it! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really excited about this part it was just hard for me to put it in words so it's actually understandable. But sorry for the wait anyways. Hope you like it!**

**I do not own any of the characters, Hiro Mashima does (though I wish I did)**

* * *

**Lucy**

The forest was becoming so thick that lucy could barely see Natsu anymore, but they continued on. Every step was becoming a pain, her feet weighing her down now more than ever.

Flinching, Lucy turned around, glancing where she thought she heard the bushes rustle behind them, but saw nothing. "Somethin' wrong?" Gray asked, twisting his head to see what Lucy was looking at. Lucy shook her head, and Gray and Erza proceeded forward.

* * *

**Juvia**

Juvia always knew she had love rivals, but never has she ever seen one so persistent as herself. She crawled through the forest, sending evil glares every once and awhile to her archenemy-Lucy. Juvia watched her every move, her desperacy to be with Gray, which was no exception.

* * *

**Wendy**

Wendy felt like somebody had been watching her since she and Carla touched down in the forest, but that didn't matter now, she noticed that the fire had stopped roaming, and that worried her even more. Wendy saw Erza and the others ahead, but no sign of Natsu. She just expected them to be following Natsu, who could be going who-knows-where. Carla and Wendy were struggling to keep up, but did so anyways, to the point where they were only a few steps behind them.

Gray and Erza suddenly turned around ready to attack if needed, and when he saw Wendy and Carla were the enemy was to be, he relaxed and put his hands down, as did Erza. They had a quick trade of nods, and continued forward, getting closer and closer to Natsu.

* * *

**Natsu**

Natsu could smell it, that smell that reminded him of fire, but different, crispier, and. . . it reminded him of Igneel. The thought of it just made him want to stop and take in the smell, to live in the past, but now was not the time.

He could hear the others closing in on him, following him to the smell. Soon they caught up to him, and then they could all hear it; a loud ear splitting eerie noise, one that sounds like Igneel's cry.

* * *

**Carla**

It was a dragon. Carla's eyes widened at the sight, and she realized how stupid she was for not noticing it earlier. It was vast, with dark red scales, slightly withered wings, and claws at least five times bigger than Carla.

On top, there was a girl who seemed to be waiting for them, grinning so wide that it almost took up half of her face. She wore a simple black vest, with a gold lining, a long black skirt also with a gold lining, baggy white pants with a black strip of cloth tied at the bottom, black sandals, and spiky pink hair. Carla saw the others realization on their faces when they saw the girl-an exact replica of Natsu, just a few years older, though Natsu himself didn't seem to see the revelation.

* * *

**Yuki**

Yuki scanned through the faces of the people below them, delighted by the sight of humans. She blinked when she came across this boy, who was staring at Igneel and h-he seemed familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

She heard the redhead yell, "Natsu! Get a grip on yourself!" shaking the boy, whose eyes were milky. Natsu?

Yuki jumped down from Igneel, landing on all fours, in front of Natsu. Her eyes gleamed with excitement. "Natsu!" she squealed hugging him. He just responded by looking confused, his head tilted to the side.

"Natsu. . ." the blonde said uncertainly, "do you know this girl?" Natsu looked like he was going to cry, he pressed his hands on the side of his head, as if he couldn't handle the question.

Before Yuki could even breathe, the redhead balanced a sword under her chin, lifting it up her head to meet her eyes, "What did you do to Natsu? And who are you?"

Yuki felt repulsed, "I didn't do anything! What're you talking about? How do you know Natsu? He's my brother!" Natsu screamed out, dropping to the floor. The bluenett tried to help Natsu, but he kept swatting her away.

"I came up here to bring him back!" Yuki yelled, pointing at Natsu, who was curled up on the floor, moaning.

The redhead's brows furrowed, "Up here?" Yuki nodded sarcastically, while she pulled out her discs, "Yeah, up here." she threw one underneath Natsu, which grew into a black hole, that swallowed him up.

She watched as Natsu fell deeper and deeper into the Earth.

"NATSU!" yelled the blonde in despair, choking back tears. The redhead's eyes widened, staring into the deep cavern that was closing just as fast as it opened. Tears flowed down everybody's cheeks like rivers. The blonde dropped to her knees and clawed at the ground, desperately trying to bring back Natsu, but no luck. Water dripped onto the back of her hand, and a Yuki's childish giggle was strong in the air.

"Let's go Igneel, so we can get to Natsu." Yuki said casually, throwing another one of the discs under the dragon.

The boy that was with them grabbed Yuki's wrist before she could go, "Where's Natsu." he gritted through his teeth, as if it were to be a pain to say it clearly. She blinked at the stupid question.

Yuki threw another disc on the ground near her, and walking into it. The humans could barely hear what she said, "Inside the Earth dummy," but she still grinned, freakishly similar to Natsu's, and that was the last they saw of her before she dropped into the depths of the Earth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long for this one to be uploaded guys, I had tons of schoolwork piled on me… but here it is!**

**None of the characters are mine, they're HIro Mashima's, but I wish they were…**

* * *

**Lucy**

Lucy didn't know what to say. Her voice was stuck in her throat and tears fell freely from her face. Sniffing, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and stood up. She looked around, Erza was in shock, Wendy was choking back tears, and Gray was furious. Lucy felt dizzy, almost falling, white spots wherever she went. A few minutes later Erza declared that they should head back to the guild, and nobody objected. Lucy sulked back, never feeling so terrible in her life. Natsu, who always saved her, was for once in serious trouble, and Lucy did nothing to help him. She felt useless, like she didn't do anything but cause trouble.

Gray sighed, the first to speak since they left, "Was she really Natsu's sister?"

* * *

**Juvia**

Juvia watched in the shadows, and her eyes widened when Natsu fell. Juvia turned around as fast as she could, and ran back to the guild to tell them what had happened.

They didn't ask any questions about how she knew about this, (Juvia secretly smiled in her head) and awaited for the arrival of the rest to hear what they had to say.

* * *

**Makarov**

Makarov sat cross legged on top of the counter, his eyes closed, listening to what Erza had to say. He had never heard her like this, she was breaking down in front of the whole guild-this was serious. The guild master could hear his family shaking and crying.

Lisanna spoke up, voice trembling, "I-Is Natsu alive?"

All Erza did was shake her head and mumble, "I don't know."

"I'm going to get Natsu," Gray said, turning his back and walking out the door, but he was stopped when a hand reached out onto his shoulder.

"Stop," Makarov said, eyes still closed, "I'm coming too." Gray turned around to look at him and smiled weakly, "Thanks, but no thanks," he said, brushing Makarov's hand off his shoulder, "We can handle it on our own." Erza, Lucy, and Wendy nodded, and the four of them left the guild without a trace.

* * *

**Gray**

The ice mage stared at the ground as they left, he had never felt more ashamed of himself in his life. Firstly, Gray had the chance to jump down there, and get Natsu out, but he didn't. He had the chance to have the help of Makarov,but he turned him down. It was as if the world hated him, not letting him help Natsu.

Gray's thoughts moved to the girl, Yuki. She was strange, but compared to Natsu, she was absolutely normal. It's true they looked basically the same, but Gray still doubts that she wasn't completely telling the truth when she said that she was Natsu's sister. Natsu had never spoken a word about her, and it didn't seem like he knew her until she said it. He remembered the last words he heard before she fell into the pit, '_Inside the Earth, dummy_.' They rang over and over again through his head, wondering what she meant.

* * *

**Natsu**

Natsu never remembered falling asleep, but he was stressed out. The only thing he felt was wind brushing past him as he fell deeper into oblivion. He studied the walls. Natsu could see the sides, but they seemed more as projections on black than ground itself. They were too far out to touch so he could stop himself, and he couldn't use fire to push himself up, it'll just be a waste of energy after all that time he had been free-falling.

He flipped over to look down. Streams of light rose from the bottom of the pit. Natsu could hear voices, a lot of voices. He could smell the same smell as the one from the forest, the smell of Igneel. The light grew, and his headache did too. It became so blinding that he had to close his eyes.

Natsu could not remember what happened after that.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really excited about this part it was just hard for me to put it in words so it's actually understandable. But sorry for the wait anyways. Hope you like it!**

**I do not own any of the characters, Hiro Mashima does (though I wish I did)**

* * *

**Lucy**

The forest was becoming so thick that lucy could barely see Natsu anymore, but they continued on. Every step was becoming a pain, her feet weighing her down now more than ever.

Flinching, Lucy turned around, glancing where she thought she heard the bushes rustle behind them, but saw nothing. "Somethin' wrong?" Gray asked, twisting his head to see what Lucy was looking at. Lucy shook her head, and Gray and Erza proceeded forward.

* * *

**Juvia**

Juvia always knew she had love rivals, but never has she ever seen one so persistent as herself. She crawled through the forest, sending evil glares every once and awhile to her archenemy-Wendy. Juvia watched her every move, her desperacy to be with Gray, which was no exception.

* * *

**Wendy**

Wendy knew that somebody had been watching her since she and Carla touched down in the forest, but that didn't matter now, she noticed that the fire had stopped roaming, and that worried her even more. Wendy saw Erza and the others ahead, but no sign of Natsu. She just expected them to be following Natsu, who could be going who-knows-where. Carla and Wendy were struggling to keep up, but did so anyways, to the point where they were only a few steps behind them.

Gray and Erza suddenly turned around ready to attack if needed, and when he saw Wendy and Carla were the enemy was to be, he relaxed and put his hands down, as did Erza. They had a quick trade of nods, and continued forward, getting closer and closer to Natsu.

* * *

Natsu

Natsu could smell it, that smell that reminded him of fire, but different, crispier, and. . . it reminded him of Igneel. The thought of it just made him want to stop and take in the smell, to live in the past, but now was not the time.

He could hear the others closing in on him, following him to the smell. Soon they caught up to him, and then they could all hear it; a loud ear splitting eerie noise, one that sounds like Igneel's cry.

* * *

**Carla**

It was a dragon. Carla's eyes widened at the sight, and she realized how stupid she was for not noticing it earlier. It was vast, with dark red scales, slightly withered wings, and claws at least five times bigger than Carla.

On top, there was a girl who seemed to be waiting for them, grinning so wide that it almost took up half of her face. She wore a simple black vest, with a gold lining, a long black skirt also with a gold lining, baggy white pants with a black strip of cloth tied at the bottom, black sandals, and spiky pink hair. Carla saw the others realization on their faces when they saw the girl-an exact replica of Natsu, just a few years older, though Natsu himself didn't seem to see the revelation.

* * *

**Yuki**

Yuki scanned through the faces of the people below them, delighted by the sight of humans. She blinked when she came across this boy, who was staring at Igneel and h-he seemed familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

She heard the redhead yell, "Natsu! Get a grip on yourself!" shaking the boy, whose eyes were milky. Natsu?

Yuki jumped down from Igneel, landing on all fours, in front of Natsu. Her eyes gleamed with excitement. "Natsu!" she squealed hugging him. He just responded by looking confused, his head tilted to the side.

"Natsu. . ." the blonde said uncertainly, "do you know this girl?" Natsu looked like he was going to cry, he pressed his hands on the side of his head, as if he couldn't handle the question.

Before Yuki could even breathe, the redhead balanced a sword under her chin, lifting it up her head to meet her eyes, "What did you do to Natsu? And who are you?"

Yuki felt repulsed, "I didn't do anything! What're you talking about? How do you know Natsu? He's my brother!" Natsu screamed out, dropping to the floor. The bluenett tried to help Natsu, but he kept swatting her away.

"I came up here to bring him back!" Yuki yelled, pointing at Natsu, who was curled up on the floor, moaning.

The redhead's brows furrowed, "Up here?" Yuki nodded sarcastically, while she pulled out her discs, "Yeah, up here." she threw one underneath Natsu, which grew into a black hole, that swallowed him up.

She watched as Natsu fell deeper and deeper into the Earth.

"NATSU!" yelled the blonde in despair, choking back tears. The redhead's eyes widened, staring into the deep cavern that was closing just as fast as it opened. Tears flowed down everybody's cheeks like rivers. The blonde dropped to her knees and clawed at the ground, desperately trying to bring back Natsu, but no luck. Water dripped onto the back of her hand, and a Yuki's childish giggle was strong in the air.

"Let's go Igneel, so we can get to Natsu." Yuki said casually, throwing another one of the discs under the dragon.

The boy that was with them grabbed Yuki's wrist before she could go, "Where's Natsu." he gritted through his teeth, as if it were to be a pain to say it clearly. She blinked at the stupid question.

Yuki threw another disc on the ground near her, and walking into it. The humans could barely hear what she said, "Inside the Earth dummy," but she still grinned, freakishly similar to Natsu's, and that was the last they saw of her before she dropped into the depths of the Earth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Natsu**

Natsu woke up in a strange room. Light surrounded him, as well as 3 other people. He sat up, and took a better look. It seemed like a small house, with windows, lights, beds, wooden tables, perfectly normal, except for the fact that it was all on fire. Natsu wanted to scramble back, but he felt like this was normal. The people surrounding him were around his age, as he scanned across. A girl who reminded him of Wendy, but with red hair, a girl who looked like himself, (he found that perfectly normal) and-

"Jellal? Mystogan?" Natsu shouted, now scooting back in surprise. Jellal/Mystogan cocked his head, brows furrowed.

"Natsu are you okay?" The girl who looked like himself said calmly, trying to reassure him. Natsu pressed his head in his hands, shaking his head.

"Who are you people?" A single drop trailed down his cheek. The others looked at him in surprise.

The red-haired girl said, "I thought you said he was perfectly fine! You said it was going to return to how it was before! Be-before that. . . that happened. . ." She broke out into tears too. The girl who looked like himself just gazed at the floor, ashamed of herself. Natsu felt like his head was splitting. He felt like there was a whole world missing, but he couldn't remember anything. It was like there was a dam blocking the memories.

* * *

**Erza**

They walked next to the river, trees still blazing around them, crumbling to ashes. Erza kept repeating the question in her head, but it seemed to stick in her throat.

When she finally had the courage to speak up, Wendy asked it before she did, "You knew about it didn't you Carla." Time felt like it stopped for the question to sink in. The fire didn't crackle, and nobody spoke, just watched Carla closely. They stared as her head bounced up and down slowly, her eyes welling up.

The group of mages stayed quiet for the rest of the way there, some wiping away tears, others looking away, blinking back depression. Erza rubbed her eyes softly, expecting tears to come out, but none came. For a moment she thought that her eye was still broken, but she soon remembered the way she fixed it, with the help of Natsu, and quickly pushed the thought away.

Night fell, and they set up camp. The burning trees provided enough light, so there was no need to set up a campfire. Erza curled up in her sleeping bag, clearly disturbed by her thoughts. She wondered why Natsu never told her about his past. 'Where did he come from before Igneel?'

* * *

**Kiyomori**

Kiyo watched Natsu, furled up, shaking in confusion with angry eyes. He didn't know who Jellal or Mystogan were, or how Natsu is related to them, but Kiyo knew that this wasn't the time for questions.

"Natsu?" Kiyo asked, staring into his lush, brown eyes, "We're your family." He said, sitting down next to him on the bed. "This house is the house we all grew up in. HIkari was an orphan, and we took her up, my parents died in. . .well. . . I'll explain it later. But Yuki here, she's your twin sister. Err- she was, but I think she looks older now. . ."

Natsu locked eyes with her sister. It might just have been a trick to his eyes, but he almost thought that he just realized this now, after the huge resemblance. Yuki smiled sadly, the first smile she ever had on her face since Natsu left, and Kyo couldn't help but smile as well.

Kiyo continued, "14 years ago, you were sent to the overland. . .for specific reasons," Natsu nodded his head, realizing this was a touchy subject for Kiyo, "Down here, what you, I guess would consider the Mantle, is where you are now." Kiyo motioned around the house, "See this is why the walls are covered in flames. Actually, the whole world down here is flames. You probably know how you can manipulate the flames, right? See, everybody here has that ability, and some can do it better than others. LIke Yuki, she was always better than all of us since we were kids."

Natsu's eyes gleamed like it did when he was little, whenever he had a challenge. Kiyo grew worried, but didn't think it was going to happen. He couldn't let it happen again.

* * *

**Lucy**

Lucy grew warm inside Horologium, as they walked closer to their destination. Her hands clasped over her arms, she cried softly as the memories of what happened flooded her mind.

" '*sniffle,sniffle,sniffle*' my mistress says." Horologium says out loud, though nobody turns to look. Everybody was concentrated on their own thoughts, and so was Lucy.

Natsu had always stood up for her, but Lucy never did anything in return. Now it was her time to save him, but she didn't know where to start. That girl, Yuki, was. . .interesting. Lucy didn't have anything to say about her except that she was interesting.

Now that she thinks about it, she didn't know where Natsu was from before Igneel. And when Natsu saw Yuki and that dragon, even he seemed surprised. He looked-for once-helpless.

All of a sudden Horologium stopped. Lucy heard mumbling around her, but she was too busy re-adjusting herself after the quick stop.

Lucy glanced up, and saw everybody smiling. She frowned, and shook her head. Again, Lucy looked up, and watched as Erza moved out of the way slightly to reveal Gajeel and Lily. They smiled, and Lucy could distantly hear Gajeel, "Geehee".


End file.
